Soñando
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Este es un mini fic de Clear y Aoba que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Si os gusta, me alegraría mucho leer vuestros comentarios.


Observar cómo dormía Aoba le parecía fascinante. El sonido de su respiración, el leve movimiento de su pecho al inspirar y expirar, y cuando susurraba unas palabras apenas audibles en sueños… Esa era su parte favorita, porque, ¿qué eran para Clear los sueños? Siendo una máquina, no dormía, y ni mucho menos soñaba.

En una ocasión le preguntó a Aoba qué era soñar exactamente y cómo se sentía cuando lo hacía, y tras meditarlo unos momentos le respondió que dependía del sueño. Muchos de ellos eran confusos, sin mucho sentido y en ellos pasaban cosas maravillosas, podías ser el rey de tu propio castillo o incluso volar por los cielos. En otros sueños aparecían amigos o viejos recuerdos y cuando despertabas de ellos no podías evitar sonreír. Luego estaban las pesadillas, en las cuales había visto a Aoba dormir muy agitado y sufriendo, cuando eso sucedía le despertaba de ellas. Se las había descrito como "el reflejo de tus miedos", ya que en ellas siempre aparecían seres aterradores y perdías las cosas que más querías.

A pesar de todo, no podía hacerse una idea clara, ¿cómo podías volar sin darte cuenta de que era un sueño hasta despertar? ¿Y cómo podías levantar el vuelo en el sueño si nunca lo habías hecho en la realidad?

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Clear cambió de postura en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Aoba. Ya empezaba a amanecer y la luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las pobres cortinas que habían colocado de manera provisional. Los destellos de luz que lanzaban el espejo y los diferentes objetos de cristal de la cabaña de su abuelo le daban al escenario un aspecto mágico.

-¿Clear? ¿Estás despierto? –preguntó Aoba adormilado.- Ah, perdona…

El muchacho parecía arrepentido de su error.

-Bueno, hay veces que duermo, así que no hace falta que rectifiques.- lo tranquilizó Clear.- Aunque no se parece mucho a lo que hacéis vosotros, yo más bien finjo que duermo.

El muchacho le echó un brazo por encima del pecho y se abrazó a él en gesto protector, Clear le devolvió el gesto y continuaron abrazados en silencio unos minutos más.

-¿Qué piensas? Tu mente está ocupada en algo, ¿verdad?

-Me preguntaba cómo eran los sueños.

-¿Otra vez? – Rió Aoba, estrechándolo más fuerte.- no le des más vueltas, te vas a obsesionar.

-No me voy a obsesionar… es sólo que todos los describen como algo tan hermoso que no puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia…

-¿Tú envidia? – Aoba depositó un beso en los labios de Clear y éste inhaló su olor, Aoba siempre olía bien.- Si tú eres todo inocencia y buenas intenciones, no eres envidioso para nada.

Clear se incorporó en la cama y miró desde su posición a su amante, tumbado con los cabellos revueltos y observándolo atentamente a través de sus profundos ojos azules.

-Cuando algo está totalmente fuera de tu alcance, supongo que es cuando piensas en ello, quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si pudiera yo hacer tal o cual cosa? Eso es lo que me pasa, me pregunto cómo es porque no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de experimentarlo. Me recuerda aún más que no soy un humano, que no soy una persona.

Entonces Aoba se incorporó junto a él y sonrió.

-Clear, ¿sabes que también se puede soñar despierto? –le preguntó, y empezó a explicarse ante la confusión del muchacho.- Siempre te veo sonriendo, pensando en cosas que harás o que te gustaría que pasaran, imaginando hermosos lugares que visitar algún día, te pillo mirándome de reojo intentando decidir qué me dirás y cuál será mi reacción. Sueñas en el día a día, pensando que mañana o pasado seguiremos estando juntos y las cosas que haremos… En definitiva, tú siempre estás soñando.

Se empapó de cada una de las palabras de Aoba conforme salieron de su boca y sintió calor en las mejillas y humedad en los ojos. Esos eran sentimientos.

-Aoba…-dijo conteniendo la emoción pero sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El muchacho le interrumpió depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios, éste más intenso, y posó su mano en el pecho de Clear justo donde debería estar su corazón si fuera humano.

-Eres una persona, Clear. –le dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro.- Nadie hasta ahora me ha demostrado ser tan humano como tú.

Clear estrechó entre sus brazos a esa persona que se había convertido en su mundo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que pudiera pasar al lado de él. Ése era su nuevo sueño.


End file.
